gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sultan RS
The Karin Sultan RS is a highly modified sports variant of the Sultan in Grand Theft Auto IV and its downloadable content. In Grand Theft Auto V, the normal Sultan can be modified into the Sultan RS (although the modifications are purely comestic). There is also a label on the Sultan in GTA V that reads Sultan RS, despite it still being called a Sultan in-game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupé variant of the Sultan. The vehicle itself is based on the first generation Lexus IS (also known as the Toyota Altezza), with a few minor influences from a range of second generation Subaru Imprezas. Although the Lexus IS or the Toyota Altezza never had a two-door coupé configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. The front and the complete shape of the car closely resembles that of a 2001 Lexus IS with a body kit, and of course a side exhaust system, which aren't usually found on Lexus models. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, while the Sultan RS can't be obtained normally, the normal 4-door Sultan can be modified into a sedan version of one (although the modifications are purely cosmetic). By adding the roll cage and chassis modification to the Sultan, it will receive the Sultan RS dashboard turbo boost gauge, bucket seats, rear "RS" badge, two-tone color scheme, and the racing stripe with the "Sultan RS" decal on each side. It can also be fitted with the RS front and rear bumpers and sideskirts. Its "Gruppe Z" rims are available under the Tuner section. Upgrading the turbo will give the Sultan RS' blow-off valve that creates a "hiss" sound when shifting or letting off the accelerator at high revs. The only modification missing is the short length sideskirt exhaust system. Performance This car's top speed is 186 mph (300 km/h), a noticeable improvement on the car this started out as. This accelerates like no other car in the game, getting from 0 to 60 mph in just 4.1 seconds, though the Forklift gets to its top speed much faster than all other vehicles. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre DOHC (double overhead camshaft) straight-6 engine, with a large turbo added for good measure. This vehicle also comes fitted with a high-pressure blowoff valve which results in a hissing sound after changing gear past 6000RPM+. Which you will need to do, given the enormous amount of ghastly turbo lag you get lower down in the rev range. Once the turbocharger spools up at higher RPMs, the power is quite alarming. The engine sound is similar to that of a Subaru Impreza, even though this car has two more cylinders. This is due to car featuring the unequal length manifolds, similar to the models of Impreza that produce a distinct rumble. The Sultan RS utilises an all-wheel drive system (30%-70% front to rear torque distribution balance respectively), to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, despite the fact that this really wasn't designed for such conditions. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipes during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. An interesting note is that there are several variations in the Sultan RS's engine redline (maximum RPM) - some cars can reach higher RPM than others. This is evident when the player tests multiple cars near the abandoned mansion (where the car spawns) by holding down the handbrake and throttle at the same time to see how high the engine note of that particular Sultan RS is. It is unusual that the Sultan RS houses a GPS system, as most stripped down cars of its type aren't usually equipped with one because it is viewed as unnecessary. Overview Variants *There are two physical variants in GTA IV: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. This difference is only visual; and does not affect vehicles' performance in anyway. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Sultan RS is a frequently used car to transport/ protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paint-job, which may include two-tone roofs and boot/trunk lids. Gallery Sultan RS (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|A front and side view of an example of the combinations that can be found in Drug Wars. (Rear quarter view) SultanRS.jpg|The spawning spot for the Sultan RS in GTA IV. SultanRS-GTA4-engine.png|A Sultan RS's engine in GTA IV; its engine block is marked with text reading "Karin Twin Turbo 3.5". RSGTAV.png|A Sultan transformed into Sultan RS in GTA V. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. A link to a map showing the location of the mansion on the map can be found here. *Appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Very rarely spawns in Hove Beach while driving a Sentinel. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tannish-white roof and black hood. * Very rarely spawns in south Algonquin while driving Roman's Taxi or an Esperanto GTA V and Online *Can be obtained by modifying any standard Sultan at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently, being both tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. *This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. *The Sultan RS in the beta version of Grand Theft Auto IV was available in a green and blue two tone color and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city by using the sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This beta Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. *The Sultan RS' default radio stations are as follows: **''GTA IV'': Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. *The letters RS stand for 'Rally Sport', which usually designates that the car is a highly tuned racing version of its original derivative. }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Special vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:2-Door sedans and coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles